


His Kitten

by ExoBtsGot7Svt



Series: The Adventures of Kitty Hybrid Hongjoong [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Cat Hybrid Hongjoong, Cuddles, Don't Judge Me, Fingerfucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slick as Lube, Smut, Smut with fluff at the end, Spanking, Squirting, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/pseuds/ExoBtsGot7Svt
Summary: A soft coo draws Hongjoong's attention away from the fantasy world in his hands. His head lifts, the freshly washed and fluffy hair atop it falling into his line of vision. Through the strawberry blonde strands, he sees the man whose return he's been patiently awaiting. His eyes light up and his book is left forgotten on the window seat cushion as he springs to his feet."Master!"If someone would like to help me name this future series of one shots I'll be taking suggestions! EDIT: the name of this series is not official so if anyone would like to suggest a series name, I'm open to any ideas!!
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: The Adventures of Kitty Hybrid Hongjoong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668685
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	His Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This story is somewhat of a guilty pleasure of mine that I wanted to write. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

A soft coo draws Hongjoong's attention away from the fantasy world in his hands. His head lifts, the freshly washed and fluffy hair atop it falling into his line of vision. Through the strawberry blonde strands, he sees the man whose return he's been patiently awaiting. His eyes light up and his book is left forgotten on the window seat cushion as he springs to his feet.

"Master!" He cries happily, sleek jet-black tail flicking with excitement beneath his oversized sweater. Seonghwa welcomes the hybrid into his arms with a broad smile, chuckling as Hongjoong jumps into them and begins purring against his neck.

"You miss me, kitten?" He asks, one hand traveling down Hongjoong's back and up under his sweater to play with his tail. Hongjoong purrs louder, voice coming out slightly altered.

"Always master," the hybrid answers. "Always miss you."

Seonghwa hums, releasing the appendage to slip his fingers beneath Hongjoong's cute little cotton shorts and tap at his rim. This earns him a much expected reaction, Hongjoong squeaking and hiding his face even further into the crook of his neck. "Do you always miss _me_ ," Seonghwa teases, dipping the tip of his middle finger past his rim for a split second to make his kitten mewl. "Or my _cock_?"

Hongjoong lifts his head, smiles cheekily at the man. "Both," he answers cutely. "Miss your cuddles...and milk."

"Of course you do, baby. Seems no matter how many times I play with you, you're always wanting more." Seonghwa smirks, pushing his finger all the way inside of the hybrid's leaking hole. Hongjoong immediately goes pliant, purrs disrupted by his quiet moans.

"You trained your ki-kitten well," he stutters, hips undulating and ass clenching needily. Seonghwa chokes, caught off guard by his random bout of boldness. He collects himself quickly and withdraws his finger, ignoring the protesting whine as he carries Hongjoong to their bed and lays him down. The kitten spreads his legs on instinct, arms naturally moving to rest above his head as he turns an innocent look on his owner. "Is master going to give kitten his milk?"

"Is that how kitten was taught to ask?" Seonghwa counters with a quirk of his brow. Hongjoong bites his bottom lip, suddenly bashful.

"Can kitten have master's milk? Please?" He purrs and adds for good measure, "I've been good."

Seonghwa hums in approval, reaching up to slide Hongjoong's shorts down his soft, unblemished thighs. He'd be sure to change that. "You're always good, kit. My good baby boy."

The praise makes Hongjoong preen, his cute smile a complete contrast to the filthy words being spoken. His duality still made Seonghwa's head spin sometimes. Pushing the oversized sweater up and off of Hongjoong's stomach, Seonghwa discovers - to his pleasant (but not really surprised) surprise - that he isn't wearing underwear. His thighs are shiny with slick and Seonghwa's mouth waters at the prospect of licking them clean.

Hongjoong spreads his legs wider to reveal his glistening hole, an inviting sight. Seonghwa licks his lips as he unbuttons his shirt, tie flung across the room in his haste to get undressed. Hongjoong watches with eager eyes, arousal evident in his enlarged pupils and his fingers twitch, desperate to touch. Seonghwa kicks off his pants, underwear, and socks and is met with a pleading mewl when he goes to stroke his angry red cock, tip already beading with precum.

He lifts his eyes to Hongjoong, a teasing glint in them when he sees the way he licks his lips, fists curled tight in the effort to keep them in place above his head. Seonghwa wraps a hand around himself, hissing slightly from the touch. Hongjoong's eyes are zeroed in on his cock, another desperate mewl leaving his lips.

"Kit." He can see the amount of effort it takes for his kitten to meet his eye and nearly laughs. "Is there something you want, my sweet kitten?"

Seonghwa hears more than he sees the gush of slick coming from the hybrid's neglected hole. Hongjoong bites his lip again but Seonghwa only stares back, waiting.

"Can kitten touch master? Please, can kitten touch?" He finally whispers out, cheeks flushing from both arousal and embarrassment. Seonghwa hums, pretending to think. Hongjoong's pitiful whine has his cock twitching, more precum dribbling out and slowly sliding down his shaft.

"Go ahead," Seonghwa says, smiling at Hongjoong's eagerness, the way he sits up so quickly to crawl forward. The hybrid laps at the tip of his dick, purring once again as the salty taste of precum coats his tongue. His eyes are closed and he looks blissed out and Seonghwa thinks himself a lucky man to have such a cock hungry kitten. He lets go of his dick to instead tangle the fingers of one hand in Hongjoong's strawberry locks, the other one caressing his cheek.

Hongjoong takes his sweet time going between licking up and down his shaft and suckling on his crown. Seonghwa murmurs praises as he slowly works up to taking him in his mouth. Hongjoong manages to fit half before he pulls off with a gasp, looking up at Seonghwa with watery eyes.

"Take your time, baby boy. Do it just like I taught you." Seonghwa instructs, receiving a nod as the other still tries to catch his breath. He 'tsks', tightening his grip on Hongjoong's hair. The hybrid winces, correcting himself.

"Yes, master." He brings his right hand up to jerk off what he can't reach as he takes Seonghwa back into his mouth. He closes his eyes and breathes through his nose as he takes him in bit by bit, pausing to suckle on his mouthful once the tip reaches the back of his throat. He starts to purr and the vibrations draw a strangled moan from Seonghwa, who has to keep his hips from kicking forward at the sensation.

He goes to gently pull Hongjoong off but the hybrid whines in protest and proceeds to take him in even further, Seonghwa gasping as he feels his cock slip into Hongjoong's throat. Said male swallows around him, cheeks hollow as he begins bobbing his head. Seonghwa groans loudly, grip tightening instinctively and causing Hongjoong to whine. He continues to caress his cheek with his other hand, thumb swiping away the tears that fall from the hybrid's closed eyes.

Not wanting to cum too soon, Seonghwa tugs on Hongjoong's hair. "Off," he grunts and Hongjoong complies with a pout, tongue flicking out to lick at his spit slicked lips. Seonghwa releases his hair to pet it instead, smoothing down the now messy locks. They stare at each other, chests heaving slightly, and Hongjoong's gaze turns innocent. He widens his eyes and looks up through his lashes, bottom lip jutting out. He already sounds wrecked, voice scratchy and breaking as he speaks.

"Master won't give kitten his milk?"

Seonghwa scoffs a laugh, one corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk as he continues to pant lightly. "You're gonna get it, baby. But I gotta give your needy little hole some attention too, don't I?"

Hongjoong nods so hard he nearly gives himself whiplash. "Is master going to play with me? Pretty please?" He bats his eyelashes as if the man needs any convincing. "I'm so wet for you, master, please play with me."

"Desperate little thing, aren't you?" Seonghwa coos. "Turn around for me."

The hybrid does immediately as told, turning and getting on all fours, chest pressing into the blanket and back arched, ass high in the air with his tail moving about excitedly. Seonghwa takes a moment to appreciate the sight, loving the way his kitten practically vibrates with barely contained excitement at the mere thought of being played with.

He scoots closer, leaning down to lick a long stripe on the inside of one slick covered thigh, humming at the taste. "Always so sweet, kitten. I could just eat you out all day." He chuckles against Hongjoong's skin when a muffled 'please' reaches his ears. He licks Hongjoong's thighs and ass cheeks clean, littering bites and sucking bruises as he does so. The hybrid is trembling by the time he's done, strung tight, mewling and keening into a pillow.

"Please, please - wanna cum, please."

Seonghwa sits up, petting the backs of Hongjoong's thighs until he calms down a bit. "We've barely even started, baby. Be a good boy and spread those cheeks for me."

Hongjoong reaches back, grabbing his own ass cheeks and pulling them apart to expose himself to Seonghwa, the cool bedroom air making him shiver when it touches his slick soaked hole. He whines.

"Perfect. Now stay just like that." Seonghwa says before delving in. He licks over the puckered rim over and over before closing his lips around it and sucking, releasing a pleased groan as his mouth floods with slick. Hongjoong squeals and moans, trembling yet again but obediently keeping himself spread with shaking fingers.

He licks into the hybrid's hole, feeling the slick walls clench around his tongue. The noises are obscene and Seonghwa is vaguely thankful that they live in a penthouse and don't share a wall with a neighbor. Otherwise they'd be receiving a lot of noise complaints. Hongjoong begins to squirm and earns a reprimanding slap to the ass that stills him instantly.

" 'm cl-close, master. G- gonna cum...please..." He gasps. Seonghwa pulls away, reaching up to wipe the slick from his chin with the back of his hand.

"That's not how we ask for things, now is it, kitten?" He rubs at Hongjoong's rim with two fingers and Hongjoong pushes back, trying to get the digits inside of him. Seonghwa retaliates by removing the fingers only to bring them back down right on his hole in a light spank. Hongjoong's hips jerk and he lets out a surprised moan at the sudden slight sting. "Answer me."

Seonghwa repeats the action, each one harder than the last until Hongjoong is a crying, moaning mess. He trembles so hard his knees slip farther apart and he's leaking so much slick his hands almost lose grip of his ass cheeks. He doesn't know how much longer he can hold back.

"Please! Please, master can I cum?" He cries, nearly shouting as he finally manages to get the words out. Seonghwa stops slapping his hole and instead shoves them inside to roughly massage his prostate. Hongjoong squeals, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open. He's drooling into his pillow and his cheeks are red and tear stained.

 _Beautiful,_ Seonghwa thinks. "Let go."

Hongjoong cums with a scream, squirting and ejaculating simultaneously. Slick sprays from his hole, hitting Seonghwa square in the chest and forcing his fingers out, drenching the covers beneath him as well. Seonghwa gives him no time to come down from his high before he's feeding his cock into his sloppy hole. 

He sets a fast pace off the bat, the sound of skin on skin quickly filling the room. Slick gushes out around his girth with every thrust and Hongjoong is gasping desperately, unable to catch his breath as it's continuously fucked out of him. His softening cock bounces between his mottled thighs, sensitive tip rubbing against the soiled sheets as his legs slip even farther apart. His tail flicks about wildly, wrapping around Seonghwa's wrist, waist, thigh, not staying in one place.

Staccato moans of "ah, ah, ah" are the only sounds to leave his lips as Seonghwa finds his prostate and begins pounding into it, chasing his own release. He shifts, placing his hands on either side of Hongjoong's head, completely bracketing the hybrid's petite form beneath him. He noses along Hongjoong's sweaty hairline, kissing down the slope of his neck.

"My good kitten. Always make me feel so good," he praises between pants.

Biting down on the juncture of Hongjoong's shoulder and neck, Seonghwa sucks harshly on the porcelain skin until a purple bruise blossoms. He pulls away to admire his work, kissing it lightly and smiling as Hongjoong shivers and clenches around him.

"Fuck, baby, I'm close. You gonna come again? Huh? Gonna come on my cock like a good boy?"

Hongjoong whines, attempting to meet Seonghwa's thrusts, hand nearly cramping as he continues to keep himself spread. "Yes~," he keens, feeling the knot in his stomach return, winding tighter and tighter until-

"Come with me."

Seonghwa cums with a loud groan, hips stilling, pressed deep inside Hongjoong as he fills him up. Hongjoong's mouth hangs open, entire body tensing up as he cums for a second time, spurting weakly between his legs as his orgasm crashes over him, sending waves of pleasure through him.

They stay like that for a couple minutes, coming down from their highs together, and trying to catch their breaths. Hongjoong whimpers softly when Seonghwa goes to pull out, clenching weakly.

"No~," he whines, pressing his hips back. "Wanna stay full. Keep master's milk inside."

His voice is slurred and tired and Seonghwa coos, stroking his twitching tail. "My cute kitten," he says. "I'll plug you up so you can stay full."

Hongjoong whines again. "Don't want plug. Want you to stay in and cuddle me." He finally releases his ass cheeks, red indentions from his nails visible on them. He makes grabby hands behind himself in Seonghwa's direction. "Please, master?" 

"Who am I to say no to you?" Seonghwa coos, arranging them on their sides away from the puddles of Hongjoong's mess on the blankets in a spooning position. 

He strokes the hybrid's stomach and side, hand sometimes drifting down to play with his ass, the other arm being used as a pillow. Hongjoong's eyes drift close and he starts to purr, Seonghwa able to feel it in his own chest from where they are pressed so tightly together.

"My precious kitten. I love you," he whispers and Hongjoong's purrs get louder.

"I love you too, master." 


End file.
